Illogical Illustrations
by Finale Di Amore
Summary: "If I tell you my name will you leave me alone"  "No probably not, but you could try" Dexion. AU. Zexion isn't used to this, this is illogical, and scary, and demyx just cant understand why its so hard. why he cant...


If there was one thing I absolutely loathed, it was anything illogical. And If I was being honest, I would admit that said loathing spawned from my fear. If it was logical, or had a logical explanation, it was easy enough to deal with.

And that's why emotions, and other such things were truly to much for me to handle.

Which is also why I cant understand, how every time I got put in this situations, from my parents ridiculous career choices, I felt my chest constrict, fallowing into my throat, leaving my mouth dry with that taste even more apparent then it always was.

I felt the my leg needing to be shaked, and my fingers entwining themselves on each of my sides as I stood in front of the class, with my face as usual showing none of my inner turmoil.

Its almost as though my name was made for me.

"My name is Zexion Genkaku, I am of seventeen years of age."

The teacher nodded, and pointed me towards an empty seat between a pissed off looking blonde, a smug looking red head, and another blonde-whose blonde was more of a dirty blonde then the aforementioned, who looked completely oblivious, and had the oddest hair style I had ever seen. Although, my take on appearances has changed drastically since I entered the school building.

The principal had orange eyes, silver hair, and didn't look much over forty.

That should have been the warning signals. Right there. If not the flamboyant pink haired male selling flowers for some school function.

This school was already proving ridiculous and illogical. And I was already starting to hate it.

I was slightly flustered when my binder would not be peacefully removed from my messenger bag, and instead decided I had to wrestle with it to get it out, I probably looked ridiculous, not that I minded, even if I was capable of feeling such things I'd be out of this town, which name I cannot even remember before the end of the school year, left to finish my schoolwork from home, or the car, or wherever we were in between, to be mailed in and marked, with excellent grades, to get me into some university far from my family.

So really, being here was just as pointless as about everything else in my life.

Infact, life its self was pretty useless.

But that's just my need to be always thinking about something, and since its my first day, I should probably be listening to my biology teacher, but he just seemed hideously boring. And the diagram on the board said that we were simply discussing the respiratory system, which in itself is boring.

I would much rather be reading. And so I pulled out 'the third reich' I really had little intrest in world war two, but this seemed sufficient when I grabbed it, and I really just need something to occupy my mind.

I was about two paragraphs from finishing my fifth page moments later when the dead-thing-on-his-head blonde groaned loudly, throwing what I recognized, _after_ it hit my head, to be an eraser.

He gasped loudly as I turned to glare at him, hiding sheepishly behind his to large hands, peeking out through his fingers with-

Now, I'm not usually one to pay attention to anothers appearance, in fact I make a point to not pay attention to anyone, no matter what about them it be.

But his eyes- they were the most intriguing mixture of blue and green hues, like the Caribbean sea, but they didn't remind me of modern pirates and all the deceits along with them. Just the water. Pure, unforgiving in its honesty, and at the moment, they were honestly scared.

"I'm really really sorry, I was trying to hit that obnoxious redhead" He paused to stick out his tongue, earning boisterous laughter by the mentioned male, before turning back to me.

"I didn't mean to hit you and I'm really sorry and –Are you new? I don't…think I've seen you before, Infact I'm sure your new, because if I'd have seen you, I would recognize you! You have a very unique face!"

I subconsciously tilted my head for my fringe to cover more of my face before turning and returning to my book.

"Awww, come on, I said I was sorry! Its not my fault, really! I have terrible aim! I'm sorry!"

I studiously continued my ignoring of him, earning a large huff, and him scooting his chair closer. This guy was as dull as my- never…never mind, no need to go there.

"My names demyx, Nice to meet you!" he held out his hand, obscuring my view of my book.

"And if you weren't so dimwitted you would of caught my name when I was forced to introduce myself to the entire class"

I chanced a small look, just from the corner of my eye, to witness what was probably the best pouting skill of life. I thought my sister were good at it. He has those two beat. By far.

Or maybe I just think so because I'm becoming nutruelized to Aqua and Fuu. Yes, that has to be it. Its logical, after prolonged exposure to something, one adapts to become unaffected by it.

"Well, I'm sorry, so maybe you can introduce yourself anyways…please? And maybe you can sit with us at lunch! We could show you around, what class do you have next, do you have any extra circular?"

His mouth had to be moving faster than a mile a minute, and that, was not logical.

"If I tell you my name will you leave me alone?"

He paused for a moment, absently lightly chewing the top of his index finger before smiling at me.

"No , probably not, but you could try."

The sea really is, terribly honest.

I was stalked the rest of the day by a blonde, who happened to share the majority of my classes with me, except for third, where, he babbled without any response from me, that he had band as an elective, while I had art.

When the end of the day rolled around he somehow caught me on my way out of the school grounds, bag slun haphazardly over his shoulder, his undampened smile spread out.

"So, now, that without you even introducing yourself to me, I know your name, we can be friends"

"no thanks."

He looked put out for a moment, and I actually thought I was off the hook, before he grabbed my hand pulling me along behind him, causing me to make quiet the stumble, before catching myself and yanking with as much force as my muscle deprived body could muster.

"do not touch me"

The darkness in my voice almost startled even me, he surely looked frightened…. And I almost felt….bad?

"I'm sorry…I just…come with me please? It will take five minutes, I just….I wanna show you something, its really pretty, and I think you'll like it."

Now, logical as I was, this sounded very suspicious. Almost like someone asking you if you wanted to play 'the rape game'

Saying no, only made you valid to play though.

I gritted my teeth together looking at my choices. I say no, and my (potential) stalker fallows me home. Or I say yes, and maybe he'll leave me alone. He doesn't… seem the hurtful type…then again…does anyone?

And…I had my pocket knife in my jeans, if anything really came down to it…

With a sigh I nodded and waved him forward.

The worrying of his lip between his teeth was replaced by such a bright smile, I felt as though I needed shade.

It took us five minutes of walking and climbing through the brush behinf the school to get to where he was going. The entire walk filled with his chatter, about how I should be more open, and what kind of things he enjoyed, basically, the onesided conversation bounced around so much, that even if I was partaking in it, I doubt I'd be able to keep up. I'm not good at the whole socializing thing, it confuses me.

When we arrived, I will admit I was surprised.

There was a fair sized body of water, and the light that seeped through the tree's left it glistening in the strangest way. There were rocks all around it, and flowers, cattails bobbing in the slow current caused by the increased wind as the day was preparing to retire.

I turned to look at my fellow 'adventurer' as he'd deemed himself, to find him walking towards the water, squatting down and plucking a cattail from the water.

And for some reason It just fit, for some reason, in that moment, with his torn up jeans, and his mess of an excuse of hair, his tshirt that had a design I couldn't even make out, and that almost shy smile on his face, too large hands holding onto the plant life, it just fit.

And I wanted to draw it.

Because that moment, seemed oddly surreal, that moment, a lot of things seemed to happen. One of which, was me becoming illogical.

Because I think in that moment…I started to develop a 'crush' on another human being.

Emotions, I though I was not capable of feeling.


End file.
